battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Dengar
Dengar is an Imperial Hero featured in ''Star Wars Battlefront'', he was added in the ''Bespin'' expansion pack. He is a famous bounty hunter who was among the few selected by Darth Vader to hunt Han Solo. Dengar appeared in The Empire Strikes Back, ''along with various bounty hunters who were given the bounty of the Millennium Falcon. Overview Dengar is an aggressive bounty hunter who is great for pushing with his team or playing as a lone wolf. He uses an improved version of the DLT-19 with increased damage. He is the first hero to use a heavy blaster, which is extremely powerful against regular infantry as well as other heroes. He also has a trait called "Tough Fighter". This trait increases his armor as he deals more damage to heroes and kills enemies. This armor reduces incoming damage from adversaries. Level 1: 15% Damage Reduction Level 2: 40% Damage Reduction Level 3: 60% Damage Reduction Abilities Dengar has three abilities: *'Frenzied Blast': Dengar increases his blaster's rate of fire for a short amount of time. This ability is very powerful if used at the right time, but has its drawbacks. The ability creates difficult amounts of recoil and is not particularly accurate, but does not overheat. Dengar cannot sprint or jump while this is activated, but he can use his other two abilities. *'Hurricane Strike': Dengar rushes toward his opponent with blinding speed and hits said opponent with the blunt end of his blaster. It kills regular infantry and hero bodyguards, and damages and momentarily stuns heroes. This originally could kill Luke with just one hit before a patch on Monday, June 27 came out. *'Explosive Rush': Dengar will rush forward and throw three explosives to his front, right, and left. If any enemy is present in those areas, the explosive will stick to one of them. All explosives thrown will explode after a few seconds, dealing splash damage and killing all enemies around. This ability also damages and stuns heroes. Dengar originally tossed more explosives prior to a patch, which would cause more enemies to be killed. Quotes Trivia *Dengar was played by Morris Bush in ''The Empire Strikes Back. *He is armed with a DLT-19 Heavy Blaster, making him the first (and only) hero to wield a heavy blaster. However, his primary weapon in the mainstay of the franchise is a Valken-38X (but the Valken-38X did not exist in the Battlefront series until 2017's Battlefront II). *He is the third hero who wasn't playable in the original games (The others being Nien Nunb, Greedo, Bossk, Jyn Erso, and Director Krennic) . *After Dengar's character was released after Bespin Expansion pack, Dengar was much more robust and stronger. His abilities were nerfed as his Hurricane Strike normally killed a hero instantly. His armor trait was too overpowered so it was nerfed down. *He is voiced by Simon Pegg in Star Wars Battlefront. Tips Dengar is mainly a huge block in the game who pushes back rebel infantry from uplinks or defending points in Supremacy or Turning Point. He is liable to do this but he is as well very exposed to the enemies. Unlike Vader, he does not have the ability to deflect or unlike Krennic, he has no shield to take cover. Dengar's most useful place is in Heroes vs. Villains. In tight compact places like Jabba's Palace, Dengar is very dangerous. Since he has armor trait which will boost up whilst killing infantry or fighting heroes, he will resist damage and will attack more to the enemy. If the player faces a 1 vs 1 with Dengar and Chewbacca (for example) in a very close quartered area, Dengar is very effective. Strike Chewbacca with a Hurricane Strike and run into cover or re-strike Chewbacca with proximity bombs so that the explosion of his proximity bombs will affect Chewbacca greatly. Then, use Frenzied Blast which will shoot multiple blaster shots which will decrease Chewbacca's health. If there is another hero behind the player in a enclosed area, escape or if they can't, try throwing proximity bombs to create an escape route. Dengar is also very effective in huge map games like Walker Assault if he is used correctly. Dengar' DLT-19 can be used as a long ranged gun. Unlike Bossk, it takes a couple of shots before the player can be killed. Dengar is very mobile, he can go very wild in 1 vs 10 combats in Walker Assault. Dengar' combat roll is effective to dodge attacks. He can do unexpected attacks after he combat rolls like the Hurricane Strike. Once activated, he can immediately use the ability after combat rolling. Gallery Dengar Strike.jpg|Dengar on Hoth. Dengar Charge.jpg|Dengar on Hoth. Dengar Blast.jpg|Dengar firing his blaster on Hoth. Explosive Dengar.jpg|Dengar on Hoth. Dengar dlt19.jpg|Dengar in Cloud City. Dengar.png|Promotional image of Dengar. Dengar - Bjorn Arvidsson.jpg Rendition1 img.png Rsz teaser-star-wars-battlefront-dengar-1.jpg|Dengar in Cloud City, in front of an explosion. Dengar_BF.jpg Dengar Models - Bjorn Arvidsson.jpg de:Dengar Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Bespin DLC Category:Season Pass Content Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Galactic Empire Heroes Category:Heroes/Villains